Lobo sin nombre
by WeAreStoneAgeD
Summary: *Spoilers libro 1* Cuando Bran cayó de la torre, todavía no había nombrado a su lobo. Cuando Jon se fue al Muro, dejó a su hermano moribundo. One-shot. No romance.


Lobo sin nombre.

El frío era insoportable, incluso estando envuelto en mantas de pielesy con su fiel lobo huargo _Fantasma_ pegado a sus piernas _._ El viento azotaba el muro, que bajo la luz de la luna se veía plateado, y acuchillaba la piel de Jon. Él se hundió más en sus mantas y se envolvió por encima la capa de la Guardia, pero apresuró el paso para mantenerse en calor.

Él todavía era un chico de quince años, que recién había entrado a la Guardia de la Noche. Todavía llevaba impregnado en él el olor del verano. Antes de llegar al Muro, había pensado que sería un lugar diferente, lleno de hombres como su tío Ben; valientes, leales, diestros en la lucha. Pero sólo había encontrado violadores, asesinos, ladrones, o bastardos como él mismo. Una completa decepción. Se acercó un poco más al borde del muro y observó el bosque, que tras años sin ser talado, estaba peligrosamente cerca a la gruesa pared de hielo. Era increíble que su tío se hubiera perdido allí durante tanto tiempo… en el fondo de su corazón empezaba a aceptar que nunca lo vería de nuevo.

Los ojos rojos de una figura a su lado lo miraron atentamente, como preguntándole qué le sucedía. Jon acarició a _Fantasma_ detrás de las orejas _,_ y con el corazón encogido por la nostalgia, empezó a recordar. Recordó aquél día, cuando su padre vivía aún, cuando Bran era un niño travieso y cuando Robb aún estaba aprendiendo de su padre lo que tendría que hacer cuando se convirtiera en el señor de Invernalia.

Había sido un día realmente frío, y él se había ido junto a dos de sus hermanos a una ejecución que debía llevar a cabo su padre, como líder de la Casa Stark. Después de que le había cortado la cabeza a un criminal con su gran espadón _Hielo_ , cuando volvían a casa, Robb y él habían espoleado a sus caballos e hicieron una carrera. Y habían encontrado a una loba muerta, con sus crías recién nacidas. Aún recordaba la carita de su hermano menor Bran al sostener a su lobo, que era tan pequeño que cabía en sus dos manitas.

Recordó cómo su padre había querido matarlos, pero él pudo convencerlo de que era parte de su destino el tener a aquellos animales. Concordaban perfectamente con sus hijos; tres machos y dos hembras. Eddard había aceptado, pero en el fondo no estuvo seguro de si había tomado una buena decisión. Hasta que vio a un lobito albino, solitario. Entonces, comprendió, comprendió que los dioses les habían enviado huargos a sus hijos, sus hijos con sangre de lobo. Incluyendo al bastardo. Y los dejó estar.

Jon volvió al presente y continuó caminando y pensando. Era una sombra negra, andando pesadamente. Normalmente no haría ese tipo de trabajos al ser el mayordomo del Viejo Oso, pero debido a la falta de hombres, a veces le tocaba hacer guardia a él. Fuera como fuera, también era un cuervo, y debía cumplir con su deber. _Alas negras, palabras_ negras, solían decir tanto la Vieja Tata como Catelyn. Rememoró momentos de su vida, nuevamente.

Cuando sus hermanos y él habían ido creciendo, se empezó a notar el parecido de los lobos con sus respectivos dueños. _Nymeria_ era traviesa como Arya, y aventurera. Y valiente. ¡Ah, cómo extrañaba a Arya! Daría lo que fuera por volver a revolverle el cabello.

También _Dama_ tenía una personalidad delicada y tranquila, como su otra hermana Sansa. Aquella hermana que nunca lo reconoció como un hermano. Aquella que, después de aprender lo que "bastardo" significaba, no volvió a verlo igual. Pero aun así, era su hermana. Aunque siempre había tenido más sangre de Tully que de Stark, compartía una sangre; la sangre del lobo.

Luego estaba _Vientogrís,_ valiente y fuerte como Robb, serio, líder nato. Según los últimos rumores, el lobo lo había acompañado en cada una de sus peleas. _Y las estrellas de la noche fueron los ojos de sus lobos, y el viento mismo fue su canción_ citaba una de las mil canciones que había oído de los bardos sobre sus victorias.

Por último, estaba _Peludo,_ juguetón como su dueño, el menor de la casa Stark. Bueno, juguetón lo había dejado. Jon sabía que, durante su ausencia, sus hermanas se volvieron rehenes de los Lannister. También sabía que Bran estaba mal, y que Robb, como nuevo Rey del Norte, estaba empezando a formar parte en la guerra de los Cinco Reyes. Lo que no sabía, era el cambio que eso había significado para Rickon, y cómo el niño inocente que alguna vez conoció se volvió el más salvaje de los cinco Stark.

Volvió a la realidad, y notó que se había alejado demasiado de donde debería estar. De hecho, había llegado a una de las tantas torres que no eran ocupadas por nadie. Pero continuó, y su lobo lo siguió. _Ahora Eddard Stark está muerto. Dama también murió. Bran va a morir._

 _Ya no hay manada._

Bran había caído desde una torre muy alta, y se encontraba en un estado vegetativo en Invernalia. Catelyn, su madre, estuvo junto a él día y noche. Y su lobo huargo, al que nunca le puso nombre, también se quedó junto a él, todo el tiempo. Era increíble cómo hacían esos animales para alegrarse cuando uno se alegraba, reposar cuando uno dormía y aullar cuando uno lloraba. _Aullar cuando uno lloraba._

También recordó la noche en la que se despidió de Bran. Fue un momento incómodo gracias a la presencia de Catelyn, pero sobre todo, fue triste. Muy, muy triste. Le habló a su hermano, le hizo promesas y se despidió con un beso. La mujer que los observaba lo miró con odio, y deseó que fuera él el que estuviera en el lugar de su verdadero hijo.

Jon paró de caminar, a pesar de que el Muro fuera tan grande que podía haber seguido durante miles de estaciones. Se sentó y _Fantasma,_ silencioso como siempre, se acurrucó junto a su amo.

Esa noche, sobre el Muro color plata, en el frío desgarrador, Jon lloró. Lloró porque extrañaba a su hermanito, que nunca podría trepar de nuevo. Lloró porque extrañaba a Arya, a Robb, a Sansa. A su padre. Porque por más bastardo que fuera, era sangre de lobos, un Stark de Invernalia. Extrañaba a su manada.

Pero nunca los volvería a ver, porque además de todas las muertes y desgracias que habían sufrido, él era un cuervo, y pertenecía a la Guardia de la Noche.

Y _Fantasma_ aulló, intentando disminuir el dolor de su amo.

A lo lejos, un sonido muy lejano traído por el viento fue oído. Un lobo aulló, y otro más. Uno más se unió.

Para Jon, no eran más que lobos huargo salvajes, que como siempre le aullaban a la luna llena. Tal vez, ni los había escuchado. Pero si hubiera detenido sus sollozos, y sus lágrimas hubieran parado de caer, hubiera notado que eran tres los aullidos que se le unieron a su propio lobo. Y de esos tres aullidos, debió haber reconocido por lo menos uno.

Pero aunque lo hubiera escuchado, incluso aunque hubiera sabido a quién le pertenecía, no habría podido llamarlo, pues aún no tenía nombre.

" _El invierno se acerca."_ susurró entre lágrimas.


End file.
